L'avion est le moyen de transport le plus sur
by Olivia.K.A
Summary: Version écrite des morts de Lexie et Mark
1. Chapter 1

L'avion est le moyen de transport le plus sur OS

Lexie POV

Toujours sous ce morceau d'avion, Mark semblait ne pas avoir conscience de mon état. La fin semblait proche.

- Tu t'en sors très bien. M'assura t-il.

- Mark...

- Cristina va bientôt revenir.

- Mark...

- Elle va bientôt revenir, on va te stabiliser, tu vas t'en sortir...

- Mark...

- Accroche toi, elle devrait plus tarder. Elle sera là, d'une minute à l'autre..

- Mark, je vais... je vais mourir. Soufflais-je.

- Quoi ? Non, arrêtes...

- Si je vais mourir. S'il te plait, dit... dit à Meredith, que je l'aime et qu'elle a été une soeur géniale, et puis, dit à mon père...

- Nan ça va aller, me coupa Mark. Tu vas pas mourir.

- Tiens moi la main. Demandais-je.

- Non, je ne veux pas te tenir la main, parce que tu ne vas pas mourir.

- Tiens moi la main ! Demandais-je à nouveau.

- Non, tu vas pas mourir, c'est hors de question ! Tu ne mourra pas aujourd'hui.

Mark se releva et tenta de soulever le morceau d'avion sous lequel j'étais coincer.

MARK POV

Je tentais de soulever cet énorme morceau. Je fus forcer de constater qu'il serait impossible de la sortir de là.

Je m'allongeais à nouveau près d'elle, et lui pris la main.

- Je t'aime. Soufflais-je.

- Non, t'es pas... t'es pas obliger de le dire. Répondit Lexie.

- Je sais. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime depuis le début, je t'ai toujours aimer, et je t'aimerai toujours.

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui. Oui tu vois, t'a pas le choix. Il faut que tu t'accroches parce que on va.. On va se marier. Dis-je. Tu vas devenir un grand chirurgien et on va avoir deux enfants. Non, trois !

Lexie me fit un grand sourire.

- Sofia aura des frères et soeurs.

- Oui, une soeur et deux frères.

- C'est génial.

- Et on va être heureux, Lexie. On va être heureux tout les deux. On va avoir une vie merveilleuse, on va être tellement, tellement heureux. Alors t'as pas le droit de mourir. Tu peux pas mourir ! Parce qu'on est fait pour vivre ensemble, c'est comme ça ! On est fait l'un pour l'autre.

Je ne pu empêcher les émotions de prendre le dessus lorsque je me rendis compte, que ces paroles, seraient les dernières qu'elle entendrait.

- Fait l'un pour l'autre... Répéta t-elle.

Le visage de Lexie se figea soudainement, ses yeux restèrent ouverts, me regardant. Des larmes coulaient toujours sur son visage, et du bout de mes doigts, je fermais ses yeux.

- Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime...

Elle devait savoir qu'elle partait aimée.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Cristina était là, ainsi que Meredith.

DEREK POV

Callie et moi étions dans la chambre de Mark. Il était intubé, dans un état grave. En réalité, il n'y avait plus d'espoir pour lui. Richard aussi était là.

- Après l'arrêt du traitement, je vais l'extuber.

- On le sait, pas besoin d'expliquer. Intervint Callie.

- Je le dis pas pour que vous sachiez la procédure. Même si vous pensez être prêts à ce qui va arriver, vous vous trompez. Votre cerveau ne peut pas intégrer complétement tout ça. Mais en le disant, je vous laisse un peu plus de temps. Répondit Richard.

La tristesse était lisible sur le visage de chacun d'entre nous.

- Après l'arrêt de son traitement, repris Richard, je vais l'extuber. Comme indiqué dans son testament, en cas d'acharnement thérapeutique, le Dr Sloan souhaite ne pas être maintenu en vie.

Ces paroles étaient prononcées trop tôt. Ca mort arrivait trop tôt. Mark avait une petite fille. Un carrière a continuée...

- Le Dr Sloan ne pouvant plus prendre ses décisions médicales, il souhaite que ses directives soient honorées par procuration. Selon sa dernière volonté, il souhaite être soulagé lors de ses derniers moments. Sans soutien, il pourrait nous quitter en quelques minutes. Ou cela pourrait prendre des heures. Je vais éteindre le respirateur.

Le respirateur fut éteint à la fin de sa phrase.

- Il est sous morphine. Il ne sentira rien. Continua Richard.

Voir que cela se produisait, voir Mark mourrant était un choc.

On extuba Mark.

- Je vous laisse entre vous. Finit Richard, avant de quitter la pièce.

Callie prit un siège, je m'assis sur un autre. Nous nous installâmes aux côtés de Mark. Certains observaient depuis les sièges face à la chambre.

Les battements de son coeur ralentissaient. Lentement, Mark partait. Callie me regarda, nous y étions. Et puis, son coeur cessa de battre. Il ne vivait plus. Mark ne vivait plus. Mon meilleur ami était mort. Le père de Sofia était mort. Maintenant, tout ce qui nous restait, c'était nos souvenirs, nos photos et quelques objets.


	2. Chapter 2

L'avion est le moyen de transport le plus sur ( suite )

Cristina et Derek m'avaient trainer jusqu' l' pave de l'avion o taient Arizona et Jerry.  
- Mark ? Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passer ? Demanda Arizona en voyant mon tat. - Tamponade. Expliqua Cristina. Meredith lui a fait une ponction p ricardique.  
- C'est pas vrai.. Il va...  
- Il tient le coup pour l'instant. Coupa Meredith. - O est Lexie ? Demanda Arizona en remarquant son absence. Personne ne r pondit. Personne n'osait prononcer les douloureux mots. - O est Lexie ? Redemanda Arizona, un ton plus haut.  
- Lexie est morte. R ussis-je prononcer. - Il faut... Il faut qu'on allume un feu. Dit Meredith, sans doute parce que le fait de penser la mort de Lexie la faisait trop souffrir. - J'ai les allumettes, attends. Fit Cristina en les sortant. Fais gaffe, y en a plus que cinq. Derek les prit et partit faire le feu.  
- Fait le bien gros, qu'il se voit de loin. Indiqua Meredith.  
- Ouais. - Vous m'aviez dit quatre heures Jerry. Rappela Arizona.  
- Ca fait plus de quatre heures maintenant. Fit Meredith. - Chut. R pondit Jerry. Ecoutez. - Qu'est ce que a veut dire ? Ca veut dire qu'ils viendront pas ! Vous aviez dit quatre heures ! Quatre heures grand max ! S'exclama Arizona.  
- Helicopt re ! Cria Jerry soudainement. Tous regard rent alors vers le ciel, tentant d'appercevoir un helicopt re malgr tout les arbres. - Mais oui y a un h lico ! R agit Cristina.  
- Au secours ! Hurla Meredith. - On est l ! - O il est ? - S'il vous plait ! Supplia Arizona.  
- On est l ! - Le pistolet de d tresse ! Cria Jerry. Le pistolet de d tresse !  
Meredith se d p cha de le trouver, fouillant dans les sac pour mettre la main dessus. Une fois qu'elle l'eut trouver, Meredith le pointa vers le ciel. Cependant, rien ne se produisit. - Revenez ! Revenez ! Suppliait Cristina.  
Meredith tentait toujours de tirer. - Pourquoi a marche pas ? - Recommence ! Recommence ! Criait Cristina. - Passe le moi. Fit Derek.  
Derek prit le pistolet, et tenta de tirer. Mais rien faire. Il ne fonctionnait pas. - Oh non revenez ! Criait toujours Cristina. - Revenez s'il vous plait ! Criait Cristina. Derek balan a le pistolet, nerv . La nuit tomba rapidement, nous tions geler. Ma t te tait poser sur les jambes d'Arizona.  
- Mark... - J'aurais du lui dire plus t t. Murmurais-je. J'aurais du lui dire plus t t que je l'aimais. - Elle... Elle le savait. Je crois qu'elle le savait.  
- Elle le savait pas. Elle le savait pas.  
- Mark. Mark. Accroche toi. Il faut que tu t'accroches j'ai besoin de toi. - Tu vas tr s bien t'en sortir. T'as pas besoin de moi. Prends bien soin des filles.  
- Parles pas comme a. Je t'interdis de parler comme a. T'as pas le droit.  
- Je vais rejoindre Lexie. Elle m'attends. T'inqui tes pas a va aller. Soufflais-je, puiser. - Non Mark. Non. Arr tes. Non, non. Sofia t'attends, Callie t'attends, ta famille t'attends, moi je t'attends. On va rentrer la maison, tout les deux.  
- D'accord. D'accord.  
- D'accord. Arizona sanglotait. Elle tentait de ne pas craquer, je le voyais dans ses yeux. Les heures passaient, personne ne venait nous sauver. Le froid tait de plus en plus fort. L'envie de dormir de plus en plus forte. Le temps n'avait plus de sens... Cela faisait un jour ? Deux ? Un mois ? Ou seulement quelques heures ? Je perdais tout sens du temps. Nous perdions tout sens du temps. Au bout d'un long moment, quelque chose arriva. On nous sortis de la for t, on nous sortis de ce cauchemar. Nous f mes transporter dans une sorte d'h pital. Le corps de Lexie fut emmener dans un de ses horribles sac noir. Je ne me souviens plus du reste. Jusqu' l'arriver au Seattle Grace. Julia tait l . - J'ai pris un avion pour Boise. J'y tais, mais ils ne m'ont pas laiss entrer. Ils ont dit que je n' tais pas de la famille. - Ce n'est pas juste. R pondis-je. Tu ne m rites pas... tu m rites mieux. - Chut. Arr te. Je suis l . Je ne vais nul part Mark. Je t'aime. Souria Julia.  
- J'aime Lexie. Aimais. Son sourire tomba doucement. - Je suis d sol . Pendant les jours qui suivirent, mes forces me quittaient lentement. Sans doute tais-je en train de partir. Et puis vint le jour o je me sentis en pleine forme. Soudainement en pleine forme. Ils appel rent Callie, que j'entendais crier dans les couloirs, plus stress e que jamais. - Il va bien ? Il a fait un arr t. - Juste viens voir. Lui fit Jackson. - Oh non. O est ce maudit Sheperd ?  
- Avery, dit moi ce qu'il se passe ! - Torres. Fis-je, assis dans le lit, un grand sourire aux l vres. O tais-tu ? Callie ne semblait pas y croire. Elle tait sans voix. Tout le monde me regardait travers la vitre. Tous semblaient ne pas vraiment y croire. C' tait si soudain...  
Avery me parla des patients. Des cas, de la chirurgie. - Je veux que tu me promette quelque chose. Si tu aimes quelqu'un, dis-lui. M me si tu as peur que ce ne soit pas une bonne chose. M me si tu as peur que a te cause des probl mes. M me si tu as peur que a te d truise la vie, tu le dis, et tu le dis fort. Puis tu commence de l . Eh, o est ma fille ? Je veux voir Sofia. Avery, pourquoi tu ne cours pas la garderie, pour la ramener ici. - Je ne peux pas amener un b b aux soins intensifs. - Non, mais tu peux en amener un en douce. Allez, Avery. Fais toi pousser une paire. Tu sais quoi, oublie, je vais le faire moi m me. - Non, non, non. D'accord, je vais la chercher. - Oui ! Mon homme ! Avery sortit de la chambre, et je pu poussais un long soupir. Je souffrais. A nouveau. Richard s'arr ta devant ma chambre.  
- C'est ce que je pense ? - Il n'y a pas moyen de le savoir. Il entra dans la chambre. On va juste... le prendre comme a vient. D'accord ?  
- Ne le dites pas Callie. Elle op re Derek. Dis-je Richard lorsqu'il me mit l'oxyg ne. - Ok.  
- Derek ne doit pas tre inquiet en entrant au bloc, alors ne lui dites rien. - Ils peuvent reprogramer la chirurgie, Mark. - Je suis sur qu'ils le feraient. - Non. Cette op ration va ramener Derek au bloc auquel il appartient. Richard s'installa c t de moi.  
- Personne n'a de meilleurs mains que lui, part peut tre Callie. Avez vous regarder ses mains ? Elles sont magnifiques. Sofia a ses mains. Je soupirais.  
- Callie... ne sais pas vraiment quel point elle est dou e. Parfois tu aimerais que les gens se voient comme tu les vois. Richard m' coutait, s rieux. - Ecoutez moi... C'est le chirurgien qui parle ?  
- Non, c'est toi. C'est juste toi. Continue... parce que je ne vais nulle part. Nous parl mes et Richard me demanda de remplir un formulaire. Celui que personne ne veut avoir remplir. - "Si mon coeur cesse de battre et que j'arr te de respirer, je veux tre r anim ." Lisait Richard.  
- Eh bien, ne deviens pas fou, mais... si tu peux me ramener, oui, ram nes-moi. - Premi rement. Richard me tendit le formulaire, en me montrant l'endroit o remplir. - "Dans le cas o je suis sur le point de mourir et que les machines ne font que retarder ma mort, je : "a"... veux l'intubation alimentaire , "b" je veux l'intubation alimentaire seulement si le m decin l'exige et "c" je ne veux pas tre sur respirateur artificiel". Premi rement. Il tendit nouveau le formulaire. - Cette section est sp cialis e dans les soins palliatifs. " La vie artificielle sera interrompue, si aucun signe de reprise n'est observ e apr s une p riode de..." ? - Trente jours. Je remplis le formulaire. C' tait ainsi mes derni res volont es. Nous continu mes de remplir le formulaire. Puis, ayant de plus en plus de mal respirer, on m'installa sur le c t . Richard tait toujours l . Puis, ce fut le noir. Le vide. Plus rien. 


End file.
